El lenguaje de las flores Altramuz: Veracidad
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Cuando Kurt tiene a Sebastian, acostado y con un vaso de agua junto a dos aspirinas en la cómoda junto a su cama Sebastian murmura un quieto "In vino veritas" Contra su almohada."


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

 **In vino veritas es latín para "En el vino vive la verdad"**  
 **Esto es un AU que empieza más o menos por la temporada 5.**  
 **Amo a Adam pero quería un Seb celoso.**  
 **Sé que debo seguir con The superheroes are a menace pero tengo un block de escritor con respecto a ese fic, juro que lo terminaré.**  
 **No sé como funciona realmente Parsons, yo estudio en una universidad Chilena y estudio pedagogía, no tomen mis descripciones de la escuela como reales.**

 **Ademas de eso espero que disfruten el fic.**

* * *

Kurt y Sebastian se vuelven amigos con bastante facilidad en New York, como si la luz artificial de la ciudad los hubiera obligado a verse entre ellos con nuevos ojos, ambos entran como novatos en Parsons, Kurt como estudiante de diseño en moda y Sebastian como arquitecto.

La primera semana, Sebastian la pasó en presentaciones y conociendo a los profesores de la carrera, El ex-Warbler recuerda haberse presentado por lo menos 6 veces en un día.

Entonces comenzaron las primeras clases, Historia de la arquitectura, estudios urbano, la clase más molesta era de conciencia ecológica, él jamás había sido el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por el medio ambiente en la secundaria, o bueno, nunca.

Todas eran clases que el asumía que tendría, él vio su horario de clases antes de aplicar a la escuela de diseño después de todo, pero nada pudo prepararlo para encontrar a Kurt Hummel sentado en una silla en su clase de materiales y fabricas, solo y con un su Iphone encendido, inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor, dos audífonos azules cubriendo sus pequeñas orejas como un escudo.

Kurt había crecido, aun usado ropa de mujer, pero mezclándola con ropa obviamente masculina, notó en ese momento cuando vio al chico más bajo en sus pantalones negros, una polera azul suelta hasta los muslos, un abrigo negro y una bufanda ancha, tejida a mano de color azul y un par de botines de combate negros.

Sebastian no lo pensó mucho en ese momento, pero tomó la mochila en sus hombros con más fuerza y se sentó junto al chico.

"Hola princesa" Sonrió él sentándose en la silla roja a un lado de la silla negra de Kurt.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a quien se había sentado a su lado, obviamente aun ensartado en el mundo de su Iphone. Entonces lo vio, sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente y se quitó los audífonos con demasiada fuerza "Por favor no me digas que tus tendencias psicópatas han evolucionado hasta el punto en que me seguiste a New York"

"Oh por favor" Se rió en la cara del contra tenor "No te halagues a ti mismo, Hummel" Dijo él poniendo un brazo sobre la silla de Kurt y apenas tocando al chico a su lado "Eres una cara conocida en mi primera clase, eso es todo"

"¿Macho Man Sebastian Smythe está estudiando diseño?" Se burlo Kurt ignorando el cálido brazo a su alrededor.

"Por favor" Respondió él, descartando la idea completamente "Estoy estudiando arquitectura"

Solo cuando el profesor se hizo presente caminando a través de la puerta Sebastian movió su brazo, hasta entonces, Sebastian se permitió a si mismo reclinarse en el asiento de Kurt, disfrutando del aroma ambiguo de madera y miel silvestre tan familiar del pequeño estudiante de diseño, ese que Sebastian no sabía que conocía tan íntimamente y de una refrescante batalla verbal con una de las pocas personas que alguna vez pudieron mantener una conversación con él.

Con una extraña sensación de nostalgia, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que había extrañado a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas él y Kurt se terminaron encontrando esporádicamente con más frecuencia de lo que ambos esperaban, con el tiempo terminaron rindiéndose y comenzaron a encontrase en la cafetería para estudiar, o a invitar al otro a fiestas del campus. A veces, Kurt lo invitaría a Callbacks con Rachel, la chica ruidosa de los New Directions con quien Kurt había decidido vivir y otras veces Sebastian lo invitaría a las fiestas en campus de NYU donde Jeff estaba estudiando medicina.

Ambos se rindieron a la amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos y aceptaron el hecho de que si, de hecho, se llevaban bien.

Con el tiempo sin embargo, Sebastian comenzó a aceptar algo completamente diferente.

Que le gustaba Kurt, le gustaba su risa, le gustaba su ropa, le gustada como se unía a Clubs a los que nadie quería unirse porque los encontraba genuinamente interesantes, le gustaba como trabaja en un restaurant y estudiaba Parsons y trabajaba como en Vogue, todos trabajos que le gustaban porque él era pasional acerca de todo lo que amaba.

"Me gusta tu nuevo sombrero" Comentó Sebastian un día en la cafetería mientras discutían sobre un proyecto de crítica y diseño en el que estaban trabajando juntos. El sombrero era una gorra estampada de notas musicales con un prendedor de tijeras en su lado derecho.

"Por favor, Sebastian" Se rió Kurt dándole una palmadita en el brazo "Tu odias mi ropa"

"¡Es verdad!" Se quejó Sebastian con una sonrisa en la boca, tomando la muñeca del castaño "Es muy… tú"

"Muy yo" Se burló Kurt "¿Esa es tu forma de decir que solo yo lo usaría?"

"¡No!" Se defendió el estudiante de arquitectura "Ya sabes, música gorras… es muy tú" Balbuceó él incómodamente "Por favor has que me calle" Se quejo finalmente ocultando su rostro con sus manos

Kurt sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, más pálidas y suaves "Lo estás intentando, Seb" Le dijo cálidamente "Eso es lo que importa"

La verdad es que a Sebastian le gustaba ese sombrero, pero jamás estuvo muy seguro de que Kurt le creyera.

* * *

Ellos están en una fiesta y Sebastian está borracho, Kurt ha estado bailando con casi todos en la casa del extraño que decidió hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hermana, hermana que Sebastian no conoce. Hombres, mujeres, hace menos de cinco minutos Sebastian vio a Kurt bailando con el gran travesti de piel morena y cabello largo, trenzado, que era la nueva novia de la chica del cumpleaños.

La verdad es que Kurt es una mariposa social que vive de fuertes relaciones platónicas, que usualmente no quieren decir mucho.

Pero de todas formas, Sebastian está sentado en un sillón, con su tercera copa de Vodka en las manos y su mirada llena de celos mientras mira a Kurt abrazar el cuello de David, el ex-Warbler que los había invitado a ambos a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cuando Sebastian se para y se acerca a la pareja, David está bailando con una chica pelirroja y Kurt está moviendo las caderas al ritmo de Diamons in the Sky de Beyonce.

"Te ves sexy, princesa" Murmura Sebastian contra el cuello de su amigo. Kurt sostiene sus manos que encontraron su camino en la cadera del ojiazul desde el momento en que comenzó a bailar con él. "Por supuesto, Seb" Tararea Kurt, su espalda presionada fuertemente contra su pecho "¿Y cuántas copas de Vodka tuviste hoy?"

"Tres" Responde el ojiverde confundido por el alcohol "Pero eso no es importante" Dice él contra el cuello de Kurt "Hueles tan bien Kurt, como a madera y miel, como a casa"

Kurt se da la vuelta, lo abraza a través de la cintura "Esta bien, Seb" Sonríe él besando su pecho rápidamente "Vamos, deja que te lleve a casa, parece que bebiste mucho hoy ¿Verdad?"

Cuando Kurt tiene a Sebastian, acostado y con un vaso de agua junto a dos aspirinas en la cómoda junto a su cama Sebastian murmura un quieto "In vino veritas" Contra su almohada.

Kurt lo besa en la cabeza antes de irse "Solo tú te conviertes en un borracho filosófico, Seb, lo juro"

* * *

Kurt comienza a salir con un chico de NYADA llamado Adam, no dura mucho, solo un mes, pero es suficiente para que Sebastian se emborrache una noche en el sillón de Kurt murmurando pequeños -te amo- y –No me gusta cuando sales con chicos, porque ellos no son yo- contra la fabrica del colchón usado mientras su compañero de cursos acaricia su cabeza.

Cuando Kurt termina con Adam Sebastian no puede evitar preguntar si fue por él, un poco de esperanza en su voz que el chico más bajo no alcanza a reconocer.

"No, Seb" Le responde Kurt haciéndoles una taza de té "Sé que no lo querías decir, Adam y yo terminamos porque teníamos ideas muy diferentes sobre cuál debería ser mi carrera"

"¿Si?" Pregunta él.

"Si" Tararea Kurt con su voz melodiosa "Él piensa que debo dedicarme a la música, yo creo que él no debería tomar decisiones por mi" Dice Kurt entregándole su taza de té "No me malinterpretes, Adam es un gran chico, pero estoy harto de que me digan lo que debería hacer"

"Ese es mi Kurt" Murmura Sebastian besando la cabeza de su amigo "Una perra hasta al final" Agrega ante la risa del chico "Por eso te amo"

"Lo que tú digas, Seb"

* * *

Sebastian invita a Kurt a tomar café, a un pequeño lugar llamado -Oh Thou- donde los chicos de una pequeña escuela de teatro suelen reunirse, Sebastian ve el café, con sus paredes de madera, su música ambiental siempre serena, las personas, a veces aun en sus trajes, riendo y ensayando sus líneas, y piensa en Kurt.

Cuando Kurt llega Sebastian tiene un vaso sintético verde de mocha descremado que tiene escrito –te amo- con la letra desordenada y apenas legible de Sebastian.

Kurt toma el vaso con una mano enguantada y solo pregunta "¿Disculpa?"

"Te amo" Responde Sebastian "Y estoy harto de que no me creas"

"Seb, no entiendo"

"No hay nada que entender, eres mi mejor amigo, te amo, quiero que seas mi novio, porque no estoy dispuesto a que aparezca otro Adam"Termina él, diciendo el nombre con veneno y celos.

Kurt lo mira detenidamente, sus ojos cambiantes mirándolo casi como esperando a que él se ría y le diga que todo es una broma.

"Está bien" Suspira el chico finalmente "Está bien, pero está es nuestra primera cita, de muchas otras que estoy esperando" Termina besando a Sebastian en los labios de forma experimental.

"Te amo" Suspira Sebastian contra sus labios.

"Te creo, Seb" Responde Kurt riendo.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.**


End file.
